St. Albert Merchants
-84 | arena = Akinsdale Arena | colours = Blue, Gold, White | coach = Scott Rodda | GM = Craig Dory | captain = Michael Bruni | website = www.stalbertmerchants.com | name1 = St. Albert Merchants | dates1 = 1983-present | name2 = | dates2 = }}The St. Albert Merchants are a Canadian Junior B ice hockey team located in St. Albert, Alberta. They play in the Capital Junior Hockey League out of the Akinsdale Arena. They are coached by Scott Rodda. The Merchants are among the most successful teams in CJHL history, winning a total of eight league titles during their existence, along with many provincial titles as well. Famous for "Merch Madness" which occurs during playoffs, with Akinsdale Arena getting packed full with the loudest fans in the CJHL. History The Merchants were founded in 1983, and have historically been among the more successful teams in the league. They won the league championship, and the provincial championship, in 1985-86, their third year.Merchants Info They won the league championship again in the 1987-88, before finishing second at the provincials. They won the league championship again the next two years, and again in 1994-95. They repeated, yet again, in 1995-96, winning the provincial title, before finishing runner-up at the 1996 Keystone Cup. In 1996-97, the Merchants went undefeated in the regular season, before winning the league championship yet again. The following season, they finished second in the first edition of the new provincial championship, the champion of whom now won the Russ Barnes Trophy. They made the provincials again the next season, before losing in the provincial semi-finals. Since the turn of the century, the Merchants have had a number of difficult seasons, interspersed by a league title in 2004-05. They often did not progress past the first round in many seasons, before the 2012-13 season, when they returned to the league final, where they lost to the Sherwood Park Knights. They made the league final again the following year, losing again, this time to the Fort Saskatchewan Hawks. In 2014-15, they finished first in their division, but were upset in the second round by the Stony Plain Flyers. In January 2014, the Merchants donated all admission ticket sales and money raised from the 50/50 draw to the local Royal Canadian Mounted Police station, in an act of remembrance for the RCMP officer killed in a shooting outside a St. Albert casino the previous year. Franchise Regular Season leader in goals- Matt Havens(72) Franchise Regular Season leader in assists- Casey Reid(132) Franchise Regular Season leader in points- Casey Reid(202) Franchise Regular Season leader in penalty- Chris Clark(360) Franchise Regular Season leader in games played- Daniel Rombough(115) Franchise playoff leader in goals- Casey Reid(16) Franchise playoff leader in assists- Casey Reid(25) Franchise playoff leader in points- Casey Reid(41) Franchise playoff leader in penalty minutes- Jared Kwasney(91) Franchise playoff leader in games played- Casey Reid(43) Recent Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Records as of 2017-18 season.League Standings See also *List of ice hockey teams in Alberta References External links *Team Website *League Website *Keystone Cup *http://www.eliteprospects.com/team.php?year0=&team=9893&seasontype=postseason#globalnav2 Category:Capital Junior Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1983